


Every Thorn Has Its Rose

by AlongCameASpider



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlongCameASpider/pseuds/AlongCameASpider
Summary: Love sucks. I had sworn off it at fourteen, after having my heart shattered to dust. I decided I was going to just have fun instead. And boy, what fun I've had. Sister story of "Through a Nightmare, Darkly". Caius/OC pairing
Relationships: Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Love sucks.

It's overrated. Too complicated. And experiencing heartbreak over and over wasn't worth it. I had sworn off it at fourteen, after having my heart shattered to dust. I decided I was going to just have fun instead.

And boy, what fun I've had.

* * * * *

“Pretty basic secretary work,” the striking blonde, Heidi, explained, “Answer the phone. Take and deliver messages. Point guests in the right direction. Oh, and mind your Masters.”

I nodded, my red curls bouncing with the movement.

She smiled, just a hint of menace, “Do as you're told and you just might get what it is you want.”

“Yes, signora.”

The blonde walked away. I glanced around the desk. Though it was quite large, the set up was pretty simple. A computer for scheduling the tours. A phone to one side, a notepad and pens on the other. There was also a silver tray, used for delivering messages to the Masters. I'd been advised to use proper spelling and grammar. If I was unsure, look it up. I hoped I wouldn't need to interact with them much, but knew it would be inevitable.

I swept the skirt of my dress under me before sitting. Not two seconds later, Heidi had reappeared out of nowhere, “One other thing that was just brought to my attention. Master Aro is currently entertaining a human guest. You will be required to keep her company at certain times. Understood?”

“Yes, signora.”

She disappeared as quickly as she had come. A human guest? Why on earth would any of them be keeping a human?

* * * * *

The first few days were quite boring, actually. Just normal, mundane days at the office, pretty much. On day four, I was once again approached by Heidi, “Master Aro has requested your company for his companion. Follow me.”

I had to stop myself from asking about my duties here. Who would answer the phone and schedule the tours? _Do as you're told_. I stood, smoothing my dress, and followed her to the elevator. Heidi jabbed the button for one of the upper floors and we ascended in silence. Once at our destination, the doors opened and she ushered me out.

“Last door at the end of the hall,” she informed me before being concealed by the doors again. I set off, the clicking of my heels echoed loudly off the bare walls. This part of the building was so depressing. The electricity ended at the elevator, requiring oil lamps and candles to poorly light the interior. But vampires didn't need much light to see, I supposed. They were meant for hunting at nighttime, after all. I would have hated to be a human prisoner forced to reside in this wing, though.

I reached the door and knocked. No answer. She had to be in there. Was I supposed to just go in? I shrugged and opened the door. The room was huge and surprisingly bright thanks to the large window. A small table, some wardrobes, and a second door were to the left. A desk and a few living chairs to the right. Directly in the center of the room was an equally huge bed, which is where she sat, looking bored as hell. Her face was rather average. Slightly thicker, but still well groomed, eyebrows suited her oval face. Dark brown curls, that put my own curls to shame, hung almost to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes stared at me.

“Hello,” I greeted, closing the door, “I'm Rosetta, the secretary.”

She almost smiled, “Ashley.”

“Oh,” I was surprised by her accent, “You're American?”

She nodded. I had expected her to be local. Then, she must have been picked out of one of the tour groups that came through. Why, though? I learned quickly that her name wasn't spelled “l-e-y” like I had assumed. It was spelled “l-e-i-g-h” to confuse people. It was different and rather pretty, though. She didn't talk much. And when I asked why she was here with Master Aro she stopped speaking all together. I quickly changed the subject. Which is to say, I began to babble.

“Purple is such a fantastic color. I buy as much of my things in whatever shade of purple I can.” “I grew up on a horse farm. My parents bred show horses and I used to present them. Some day I want to buy a house in the country and have six of them.” “This one time, I was playing tennis with my brother. Yeah, I couldn't hit the ball for nothing.” “I broke my elbow once, when he pushed me out of a tree.” “I wonder where Master Aro bought these sheets. They're incredible.”

* * * * *

Over the next few days Ashleigh seemed to warm up to me a bit. I found she was right about my age, she was twenty and I was nineteen. She was from Colorado and was studying art. One day during dinner she was kind enough to show me some of her drawings. I recognized the landscape, “Isn't Volterra beautiful?”

“Yes, very much. I love it,” Ashleigh had replied. She and some of her classmates had come to tour Italy, as part of a group activity. To study the lovely paintings and architecture. Volterra was meant to be their last destination. And for almost all of them, it had been. Ashleigh shook at the memory. She hadn't seen much, which she was grateful for, but she heard enough. Apparently Aro had gotten to her immediately, while the others fed off her friends. She then said Aro bashed her head against the stone wall to render her unconscious. Probably an act of mercy in more than one way.

As awful as her experience had been, I was actually happy she was here. I liked her, and I could use a friend or two in this place. I was originally from Northern Italy. Everyone here was a stranger to me. I was looking forward to visiting her again the following day.

* * * * *

On my walk back to my desk, I encountered a group of three men. The Masters, no doubt. I had never met them personally, but I had been shown a picture so that I knew who they were. I immediately stopped and curtsied, “Masters.”

The one dark haired man, the one who looked terribly sad, said nothing but smiled slightly. The other dark haired man ignored me completely. But the blond one... I accidentally made eye contact with him and I expected him to snap at me. He didn't. Anger wasn't even part of his expression. If anything he seemed...intrigued. The man held my gaze until he was too far down the hall. Something about the encounter felt very strange.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“I'm sorry, sir, but we have no openings on that day.”

I rolled my eyes. What was so hard to understand about “we are booked”? And that arguing wasn't going to magically make an opening appear?

“The first available tour I have is not until April fourteenth.” I paused while he protested, “Yes, I know that isn't for three weeks yet, but that is the soonest we can offer.”

The man huffed and hung up. I made a face before I did the same. It was a good thing I was alone in the lobby, otherwise I'd probably have gotten fired. Or eaten. Normally I could maintain a calm persona, but that man was just so damn rude. My attention returned to the computer screen, where I was attempting to alter records as shown but was still having difficulty.

“Rosetta, my dear.”

I about jumped out of my chair at the sudden disturbance. One second I was alone and the next I wasn't. But I did stand and give a short curtsy when I saw who it was, “Master Aro.”

After having seen them in the hall yesterday I made it a point to learn which one was which. The blond one who had stared had been Caius. The sad looking one was Marcus. This one was definitely Aro, though he lacked his usually cheerful disposition.

He gestured at me, “I require you're assistance. Come.”

The man all but glided away and I could only admire how graceful he was as I followed him. He led me to the elevator, pressing the same button I'd seen the entire last week. We were going to his chambers. But why? I waited for him to explain but he remained silent and still, like a creepy statue. Couldn't place my finger on what it was exactly, he just gave off this “I'm a creeper” vibe.

We were out of the elevator and half way down the hall before he finally decided to tell me what I was needed for.

“My guest has had herself shut in the bathroom for quite some time now. I'm not worried of an emergency situation, or I'd enter myself. But I am growing very concerned. Since you are of the same sex, I ask that you go in and check on her. And report back to me immediately.”

The two of us stepped into the bedroom and I was instantly put off by the sight of the broken bed. Now I was genuinely worried for her. I walked at a clip to the door, my heels snapping against the stone floor loudly. I knocked lightly on the door, waiting a moment before opening it about an inch, “It's Rosetta, may I come in?” There still was now answer so I slipped inside, shutting the door behind me to give us some privacy. Ashleigh stood in front of a full length mirror, with one hand held tightly to her chest and the other keeping a towel around her. Her wet hair hung in knots down her back and she shivered slightly. A light trail of blood ran down the inside of her thigh.

I took a few steps closer. I wanted to touch my hand to her shoulder but given her current state I didn't know if she'd want that.

“Master Aro wanted me to check on you.” She flinched when I said his name. “He said you had been in here for a few hours. Are you alright?”

The answer was pretty obvious. And I was beginning to piece together what happened. Broken bed. The bruises. Blood down her leg. Wincing at the mere mention of Aro. My heart dropped through my stomach and I wanted to cry with her. Finally, she gave a slight shake of her head. No, she wasn't okay. I quickly turned around to return to Aro. And what I did next was incredibly stupid of me, but I was pissed.

As I approached him, I drew back my hand, “What did you do?!”

He easily caught my wrist, twisting me around so that I was now behind him. The man disappeared into the bathroom. I stared after him, shaking. Suddenly, Ashleigh erupted into near-hysterical sobs.

* * * * *

I glared as he approached the desk once again. But this time he wasn't having my attitude. He leaned in closely, “If you value your life at all, you'd do well to mind your behavior.”

“I'm sorry, Master,” I muttered, trying to relax the death stare off my face.

He walked around the desk, picking up the phone, “I will be in contact with a close friend who happens to be a physician. It appears dearest Ashleigh could have a broken wrist. Unfortunately, it could be some days before he arrives. I need you to tend to her while I'm taking care of some business. See to it she gets something for her pain so that she can sleep. She's in the guest room on the second floor.”

“Yes, Master,” I fetched my handbag and took my leave. Aro was now dialing numbers into the phone and paying me no mind. I rounded the corner to the elevator and waited impatiently. These things always took forever when you were in a hurry. But I finally got there. Lucky for me, I actually knew where to go. I knocked but didn't wait for a reply before I entered.

Ashleigh sat on the edge of the bed. Her hair was still wet but had at least been untangled. Eyes were still swollen and red, she only recently stopped crying. Poor thing. She kept her injured wrist close to her chest and was struggling to button her shirt one handed.

“Here, let me help you, dear,” I said as I stepped over to her and began to hook them quickly.

“Thank you, Rosetta,” she sniffled. Once that was taken care of I rummaged through my bag for the small orange bottle. I popped it open and handed Ashleigh two of the small white pills, “This will help with the pain.”

I helped her to slide back into the bed. After finding an extra blanket to prop up her injury, I tucked her in beneath the warm covers. She smiled the first genuine smile I had seen, “Thank you Rosetta. You didn't have to do any of this.”

“It's no trouble at all,” while I did go the extra mile because I considered her my friend, I wasn't about to tell her that I really did have no choice. The door opened then and _he_ appeared. Aro waved his hand at me dismissively, “You may leave now, my dear.”

I smiled warmly at Ashleigh before doing as I was told.

* * * * *

“Rosetta, my dear. Come.”

Aro didn't stand up, or even look at me. Simply waved at the empty chair across from him. As I strutted toward him, I took note that both the other Masters were also present. Marcus paid me no mind. But Caius looked up from his book. I caught his gaze and smiled, maybe a bit more playfully than I should have. He smiled wickedly in response.

I sat in the chair he had indicated and crossed my legs, “You asked to see me, Master?”

“I did”, he licked his thumb and continued leafing through the book on his lap, his brow furrowed in concentration, “It seems dearest Ashleigh has grown attached to you. I have realized that she may never forgive me, should you meet the same end as most our human help.”

My confidence faltered for a moment, a flicker of fear crossing my features. The way he spoke implied he was regretful he wouldn't be able to terminate me. He flipped the book shut then, the sound making me jump. He turned to face me with the smile he was known for, “I have a proposition for you, my dear.”

Caius' eyes narrowed. Aro ignored him. I looked back and forth between the brothers, “What kind of proposition?”

“It's quite simple, I assure you,” his voice was smooth as he reached out and took my hand, “My Ashleigh is quite fond of you, as I mentioned. As her friend, you have a certain...influence over her. What I need from you, my dear, is to use that to my advantage. I will be away tomorrow, and I want you to keep her company. I also want you to plant certain ideas into her mind while you do so.”

“Like what?” I asked, “And why would I help you play mind games with her after you raped her?”

The 'r' word made him flinch and from the look on his face I was afraid he was going to kill me then and there. I shrank back in my seat. He leaned in closer, “Because if you refuse, I will rip out your throat with my teeth. And dearest Ashleigh will just have to accept it.”

I rubbed at my neck, “And what's in it for me?”

Aro sat back in his chair, “Should you succeed at coaxing her to submit to me, I will grant you that thing you wish for most.”

Suddenly, his face was next to mine. He whispered in my ear, his breath sent a chill down my spine, “Immortality.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

“I don't understand what all the fuss is about.”

“Hmm?” Aro looked up from his book then, turning his stare to his blond brother.

“You. The Cullen boy. Taking up with human mates. Is there really a difference?” Caius sounded annoyed. Seriously, what was so special about it? Why couldn't they just take mates of their own kind? Aro had previously with Sulpicia. He had courted her while she was still human, true, but there was no intimate relationship. Caius knew of Aro's plan, of course, but Jesus was he taking his sweet time.

“There isn't,” Aro answered, licking his thumb before turning to a different page. He quickly added with a smirk, “Much.”

Caius wrinkled his nose, “Much? I can't imagine there's any at all.”

Marcus, who had been standing near the bookcase, decided now was the time to duck out of the conversation. He disappeared with a light breeze. Aro watched him go before turning to Caius with a smile, “Dear brother, how could there not be a difference when humans have so much warmth?”

“Their body temperature has that great of an impact?” the blond asked, just shy of disbelief.

“Absolutely,” Aro almost purred, then he sighed, “I'm afraid my dearest Ashleigh didn't enjoy our first encounter. She was untouched, and her fear only further heated my desire. I took her by force.”

At that, Caius grinned. Any human suffering was thrilling to him. Aro looked less enthused, but chose not to chide his brother. His gaze was far away, “To be inside her... Was so very different. Surrounded so tightly by her warmth and wetness. Her hear racing beneath me. Her scent-”

“Scent?”

“Pheromones, brother. Humans produces them, we can easily smell them,” Aro waved a hand, “It was all too much. I was not able to stop when she needed it of me.”

“Her purpose is to produce offspring, yes? Why wait for her consent.”

While that normally would be a question, it was Caius' not subtle way of saying her permission was not needed. Aro had yet to tell him why it actually made a difference to him. Caius scoffed, “I still don't understand the appeal.”

Aro shrugged and returned to his reading. The blond man tried to do the same, but found himself quite distracted by his brother's shared details.

* * * * *

I still had no idea what I was doing. Hitting random keys, the computer beeped angrily. I held back the urge to swear, the Masters would not approve if they heard.

“You, human.”

I jumped. Couldn't they at least clear their throat or something so they didn't give me a heart attack? I immediately stood, “Master Caius, how may I be of service?”

He stood quietly, hands behind his back, as he looked me up and down. “Turn.”

“Pardon?”

The man rolled his eyes, “Turn around, stupid girl.”

My cheeks got hot and I had to bite back a retort, but I did as I was told. He made a sound like he was not impressed, “I suppose you will do.”

“Do for what, sir?”

“Master,” he reminded.

“Master.”

He spun me so I faced him once again, “I expect Heidi made it clear that you are to do as you are told, correct?”

I nodded. Caius smirked, “Do keep that in mind. Aro tells me you are barren. Is this also correct?”

How would Aro know that about me? I'd only told one other person. “That is correct, Master.”

“Excellent. You will do quite perfectly, then. I am conducting research, if you will, and your participation is _required_. Is that clear?”

Again, I nodded, “Yes, Master Caius.”

“Good,” he pat me on the head, which was weird, “Meet me here at your desk at midnight, then.”

Then, he walked away. Slowly, I sat back down in my chair. This was supposed to be a simple receptionist job. That would hopefully end in my getting to be one of them. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

* * * * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The sound of the clock echoed around the vacant room. It was strange being here at this hour. The building was creepy enough during business hours but now, absolutely nothing stirred. Master Aro was, no doubt, with Ashleigh. Or preparing for his fake business trip. Marcus, I never saw. The Guard, I rarely witnessed. And Caius, well, who knew where he was or what he was doing. I checked the time to find it was only about a minute until midnight.

“I must admit,” a voice spoke between slow footfalls, “I admire your punctuality, Miss Silvestri.”

The blond appeared from the direction of the elevator, coming around to stand behind the desk in front of me. A bit closer than I had expected he would. I took a step back, bumping into the edge of the structure, “Thank you, Master. What was it you needed my assistance with?”

Caius smirked, “I'm glad you asked.”

No space remained between our bodies now. He rested his hands on the desk to either side of my hips, his face mere centimeters from mine, “It seems there's a growing trend among vampire men. Engaging in sexual activities with you human women. I simply cannot understand it.”

I had stopped listening after “sexual activities”, unsure how I felt about where this was going.

“So, I'm going to conduct some experiments. Of sorts. And you,” he traced a finger along my jaw, “will indulge me.”

I swallowed hard. For some reason, the more I considered it, the more I enjoyed the idea. What was wrong with me?

“There will, however, be certain... Guidelines, you could call them. One, you will do as you're told, without protest and without delay.”

My curls bounced as I nodded.

“Two, there will be no kissing of the lips. Elsewhere is acceptable.”

Again, my head bobbed in agreement.

“Three, if you happen to climax from our interactions, good for you. However, I will not go out of my way to see that you do. Four, you _will_ see to it that I do. Understood?”

“Understood, Master Caius.”

“Perfect,” there was a wicked sparkle in his eyes, “Then you should get started.”

He stepped back, never taking his eyes off me as he began to loosen his belt. I bit my bottom lip as I watched, “Do you... Have a preference, Master?”

The man shrugged, “I do not, I suppose. You may do as you please.”

Okay, then. I lowered to my knees, placing my hands on his hips. I hesitated, “We're really going to do this here? What if someone sees?”

He waved a hand flippantly, “Let them watch.”

My face got warm. There was a lot I was willing to do, but I wasn't sure a live performance was one of them. With any luck, no one would happen by while we were busy. I brush my lips against the hair, lightly licking at the base, and he immediately began to get hard. With a few strokes of my hand he was ready to go.

I wrapped my lips around the head and slowly slid them down his shaft. I sucked gently as I pulled them back up, tightening my lips and keeping my tongue again him. His breathing caught in his throat. I held his thighs securely as my head bobbed up and down. Caius shuddered, his fingers winding through my hair. He tugged me back, “On your feet.”

As soon as I stood, he spun me around and bent me over the desk. My dress was hastily pushed up to my ribs, my panties pulled aside. His nails dug into my waist, and I gasped as his cock stretched me. He pounded into me with such force that it actually hurt. But not enough to take away from the immense pleasure I was feeling. My gasps and moans were quite loud. More so than I would have liked them to be. If anyone was remotely close they were going to hear me. In that moment, thought, I didn't care. Hell, I'd even let them come watch, too. Caius growled, his thrusts slowing but getting more deep. Claws tore through my skin as he held my hips flush to his and groaned, his climax throbbed within me.

After some deep breaths he cleared his throat. A gush of fluid ran down the inside of my leg as he pulled out. I straightened up, smoothing my dress back down over my hips, “Well?”

He tucked in his shirt, “Well, what?”

“Do I get a performance review?”

He stared at me and I half expect to be told off. But he hummed, “Satisfactory. I will let you know when I'm in need of your assistance again.”

And with that he was gone, leaving me staring into an empty lobby.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Aro approached, looking visibly upset. Good. Whatever it was he probably deserved it. But still, I stood and folded my hands behind me respectfully, “Master.”

He looked up at me. When he reached me he spoke in a low, unsteady voice, “I will be away for the day, as you know. Possibly longer than I planned originally. Go to Ashleigh and do as you're supposed to.”

And then he quickly walked away without a glance back. I groaned. I hated that I agreed to do this. But then again, I didn't get much of a choice. It was either do as he asked or die on the spot. So I headed to the elevator and made my way to the room Aro kept her in. I knocked before entering. The young woman sat in the chair by the desk, staring out the window. Poor girl, I thought. She almost never left here and it had to be awful.

When she looked over at me, she smiled, “Hi.”

“Hey, girl,” I pulled a second chair from the corner and sat close to her, “How are you holding up?”

Her smile faltered but she said, “I'm okay, I guess.”

“You guess? What'd he do now?”

Ashleigh pressed her lips into a line, “Last night he came to talk to me. He told me he didn't want to do what he did, but didn't regret it either. That I needed to be shown what he would do to get his way.”

He said what now? I stared, mouth hanging open, “Are you serious?”

Her eyes glazed over as she nodded. I reached out to rub her back comfortingly, “Maybe if I told you a bit about his kind you'll better understand why he can be such a jerk sometimes.”

That was about a stupid line, but I didn't know how else to transition into my speech from there. But she seemed content to listen. So I rattled off how the three rulers founded Volterra and still owned pretty much all of it. For that reason, no one was allowed to hunt within its walls. I told her about the covens Aro told me to mention, including the larger one in Washington that drank animal blood. She looked confused by that and I shrugged. Although it wasn't required, I got on the topic of some vampire's gifts. Aro could read minds, which she knew. Caius had the supernatural ability to be almost as huge of an asshole as Aro. One had visions of the future. Though, talking about the supernatural was a good way to move on to the topic Aro cared about most.

The mating bond.

Ashleigh stared in confusion as I explained that vampires have a single, true mate. And that when they find each other, there's an inexplicable attraction that seems to forever tie them to each other. I had no idea if Aro actually felt that way or if he was just trying to get into Ashleigh's head so he could then get into her pants. I assumed the latter. But I continued, “Aro seems...different, now that you're here.”

It wasn't a complete lie, I suppose, “I heard about what happened that morning in the counsel chamber. He was so focused on you he missed feeding entirely.”

No reaction from her. I acted like I was curious, part of me was, “Tell me, how do you feel about him?”

When he isn't being his typical self, at least.

Ashleigh sighed, “I don't know. He confuses me.”

I asked for clarification, though I didn't really need it. She provided, “I mean, he terrifies me. He's controlling, he purposely intimidates me, he's...abusive.”

Her face contorted like it physically hurt her to admit. The mating bond must have been an actual thing and, surprisingly, Aro hadn't lied about it connecting him to Ashleigh. Because I otherwise wouldn't possibly be able to wrap my head around why it would upset her to admit he's terrible.

“But,” Ashleigh spoke again, interrupting my train of thought, “It hurts when he says and does certain things. For some reason it feels as though he's betrayed me. Sometimes I crave his company and his touch. I don't understand how I could feel that way about him.”

I really couldn't either. Had it been me, I would have ran first chance I got. I wouldn't want the man within forty feet of me, let alone touching me. Or...other things. He hadn't tried anything again, had he? If I find out he did I'll get a garlic laced wooden stake and kill the bastard myself. Guilt crawled up my throat as I realized exactly what I was doing. Aro's ultimate goal was to gain his own offspring. He had forced himself on her in an attempt to get what he wanted. And now, here I was, helping him to manipulate the poor girl back into his bed.

I didn't want to help Aro do that to her. But, I didn't want him to kill me either. She was sweet and I really enjoyed her company. I needed to think about myself, too.

“Aww,” I forced admiration, “See, that's what I was talking about. You're so lucky!”

She stared at me like I was insane, “What?”

“You get to experience the mating bond, and I'm jealous,” I tried to look the part while she considered what was wrong with me, “I can only hope I get to feel it too someday. I don't understand why you're fighting it.”

I did. I didn't blame her. For a moment she looked irritated, and she should have been. I was pushing her into the arms of a poisonous man, who would ultimately end up killing her. And then, all the color drained from her face.

“Are you alright, Ashleigh? You look really pale.”

“I need to lay down,” she squeaked. The woman went over to the bed and laid on her side, curling around a pillow. I came closer to feel her face. She didn't feel warm, but that didn't always mean anything, “Do you need me to get Aro?”

“No!” she replied quickly, “No, I just need some rest.”

Figuring I had covered the important parts of Aro's speech, I pulled a blanket over her and left her to get some sleep. Dread filled me when I rounded the corner to my desk and found the jerk was waiting for me. I though he was supposed to be gone for the day?

“Well?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I grimaced, “It's done.”

He smiled coldly and walked away. What the hell did I just do?

* * * * *

Footsteps echoed off the stone floor. I looked up, seeing a quite good looking blond man walking toward me. He had the telltale pale skin of a vampire, but his eyes were gold instead of red. Which was somehow more comforting than the intimidating ones of the Volturi guard. He smiled warmly, “Hello. I'm Doctor Cullen. I was sent for by Aro.”

“Of-Of course,” I stammered, getting up from the chair, “If you'll follow me, please.”

I tried to squelch the hope that the man was admiring me as I led the way to the council chamber. Reaching for the brass knocker, I tapped it twice and the doors swung open. All three men were seated in their “thrones”. My gaze immediately found Caius, who returned it with a smirk.

“Ah, Carlisle,” Aro said politely as he stood. I moved aside so that the doctor could meet his friend's approach. A part of me was surprised that Aro even had any friends with the way he behaved. For a moment I thought the two would embrace, but they simply shook hands instead.

“I'm grateful for you coming on such short notice, my friend,” the self-proclaimed vampire leader continued, gesturing for them to leave the room, “Come, my dear.”

It took a moment to register that he was meaning me. I hurried after the attractive blond doctor. Who apparently had been given scant details on why his trip was necessary, “So, Aro, this patient of mine, is he an employee of yours?”

I glanced at Aro. This should be interesting. His smile slipped slightly, “No, she isn't in my employ.”

“She?” Carlisle asked, slightly surprised, “Why do you have a female human in your care if she does not work for you?”

I had to suppress a snicker as the smile vanished completely. Busted!

“Aro-” the doctor's voice was stern. The dark haired man tensed, “Save the speech, Carlisle. We've arrived.”

Aro tapped the door quickly before pushing it open and gesturing for the doctor to enter first. The jerk narrowed his eyes at me before following his buddy into the room and introducing him. I stood back in the hallway. I folded my arms and leaned against the wall. When I heard Ashleigh comment on how well Aro had been caring for her I snorted. Either the man hadn't heard me or he hadn't cared because he didn't come to confront me.

“Rosetta, my dear,” he called a few moments later, an edge to his tone. I stepped around the corner and stood in the doorway. His gaze was piercing, “Get the water for Doctor Cullen, if you would.”

I nodded and did as I was told. When I returned with the basin, Carlisle thanked me and I turned to leave. The look Aro gave me as I left suggested he had indeed heard me earlier. Oh well. I stepped out the door and right into Caius. He gripped my wrists, hold me to him, “Just the human I was hoping to find.”

He began to walk, pulling me along with him, “I require your assistance with something.”

A spark shot through me. Excitement? Fear? I wasn't sure. Maybe a mix of both. We returned to the elevator and he selected one of the basement levels. The decent was borderline torture, proposition hanging over me but him offering nothing but silence. The doors opened and he led me further down the hallway to a very old looking door, reminiscent of one you'd see in a dungeon. He opened it and pushed me inside. I immediately wished it was a dungeon cell.

The room was some twisted science lab slash torture room. Complete with an iron maiden in the corner. I hoped that was just a collector's item. A table sat in the middle of the room; shackles hung from the walls; all sorts of odd instruments I'd never seen before. The heavy door slammed shut and the lock engaged with a loud clunk. Caius stood directly in front of it, a gleam in his eyes as he stared at me.

“Strip,” he commanded. When I didn't move, he added, “Now.”

I twisted my arm around behind me, tugging the zipper of my dress with my fingertips. His look burned into me as I slipped the straps from my shoulders and wiggled it over my hips.

“ _That,_ too,” he said, indicating my underwear. Hadn't he ever seen a thong before? Now that I had an idea of what he wanted I was feeling a bit more bold. I slipped it off and threw it to him. He looked at it curiously for a moment, like he didn't understand the point when they covered so little. Caius tossed them over his shoulder.

“Aren't you going to-”

“No,” he answered before I got the entire question out. He waved his hand, “On the table, human.”

I jumped up and sat on its edge. He disappeared behind me, rummaging through something. After a moment he reappeared holding a length of rope. The man forced my wrists together and secured them, “Lie back.”

I obeyed and he proceeded to tie the rest of the cord to the middle table leg, locking my hands above my head. He turned around to retrieve another item. I was surprised to see it was only a feather. My curiosity had been piqued, “What are you doing?”

“Playing,” was his short answer. He placed the soft end of the quill to my cheek, slowly trailing it down my jawline, down my neck, over my collar. It traced around my breasts and Caius stared intently to see how my body responded. Goosebumps raised on my skin at its delicate touch. He drug the feather down my stomach, watching me squirm as it traveled lower, passed my naval. It stopped where hair normally would have started; he dipped a hand between my legs and into my folds, “You humans are curious.”

He pushed his fingers in and I moaned, trying to push my hips against his touch. Caius smirked, “Takes nothing to get you going, does it?”

I whimpered in protest when he removed his fingers and was surprised when he then forced them into my mouth. Tasting myself was kind of gross and kind of a turn on. I sucked on his digits, caressing them with my tongue, and I could sense him tensing. I met his gaze. His fingers were pulled away as he worked at the waist of his pants. I was sure he intended to play more, but obviously I had pushed him over the threshold early. He straddled my chest, his erection, more or less, right in my face. I couldn't do much, considering my hands were literally tied and he was sitting on me. But I caressed him with my tongue as far as I could. He adjusted his position so that he could push it into my mouth, hips rolling in shallow thrusts.

Moisture stuck to the insides of my thighs when he began to pant. I loved a man who made noise, knowing I was causing it. Caius removed himself from my mouth, moving down the table and situating himself between my legs. I arched my back toward him. He rubbed the tip against me, at my opening, smirking as I strained against my bonds. I groaned, “Please, Master.”

His hips slammed against mine, his cock forced inside me, and I gasped. The intensity didn't let up as he began to pound into me. He hovered over me and growled, “Only because you asked so politely.”

I started having sex at a relatively young age, losing my virginity at fourteen. Admittedly, I had been with quite a few men; I wasn't ashamed by my sexual appetite. Never would I have thought one of those men would be a vampire. And never would I have thought it would be so amazing. He didn't hold back like a lot of my partners had. It was almost like he was absentminded, out of control. If I wasn't sore there in the morning I'd be surprised, and I enjoyed every second of it.

And then I had a thought that completely ruined the moment. I thought of Ashleigh. I thought of Aro, restraining her and roughly violating untouched territory. Losing my virginity had hurt enough on its own. I couldn't imagine hard sex like this following. A new wave of sympathy for her and hatred for him swept over him. I was brought back to the moment when Caius grunted, his cock throbbing within me as he came.

He was off me immediately, pulling his pants back into place. The man freed me from the ropes and threw my dress at me. Guess it was time to leave.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can go ahead and blame Aro for this taking so long to update. The asshole doesn't like sharing my attention. xD

Chapter Five

I had to say, I was glad the encounter in the sex dungeon didn't take long.

Voices drifted down the hall as I made my way back to my desk. Recognizing one as Aro, I slowed my pace so that I could listen.

“Considering your own coven you're hardly one in a position to judge.”

I rolled my eyes. Self righteous asshole. The hot doctor's voice responded, “I'm not condemning your choice of partner, Aro. My concern is her well being.”

Though I knew the man had to be pissed, his tone was fairly calm. But there was an accusing edge to it, “That poor girl is terrified of you! What exactly did you do?”

I dared a peek around the corner and immediately wished I had a camera handy. Doctor Cullen faced the shorter man with his arms folder and brow creased. Aro outright refused to answer, turning his gaze away ever so slightly. Now Doctor Cullen's face contorted in anger, “Are you serious, Aro?”

His words made me flinch and I wasn't even the one he was yelling at. Man, this was pure gold. Suddenly, two large masses flew by me in their direction. Aro held out an arm and the blurs turned into a Felix and a Demetri. The man's voice cracked, “She is my _mate_ , Carlisle.”

Aro flinched after saying the word and, if it were possible, I think the blood would have drained from his face. That was really a thing? Here I thought the jerk had made it up as part of his mind game. I then realize what the flinch had been. Pain and guilt as he realized just what he had done. _Really_ realized it. The knot in his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. The next thing he said made me snort, “I made a mistake, Carlisle.”

Uh, ya' think? Except that's not what I would call it. And if I were Carlisle right now I would have kicked him where it counts so hard the asshole wouldn't get the chance to reproduce. Hmm, I wonder if Carlisle knew about that.

“Why not change her?”

Obviously not.

“She isn't ready yet.”

I choked back a laugh. This guy was a real piece of work. Wasn't terribly surprising that he wouldn't tell the truth. From the sounds of it, this man almost never did. Probably because no one had the balls to call him out on his crap. Myself included.

“Enjoying yourself, my dear?”

I jumped back from him, startled by his sudden appearance and by having been caught. Reflexively, I uttered an apology. He took several steps towards me, dark eyes narrowed, “Perhaps I hadn't made myself clear enough the other afternoon.”

“I understood perfectly, sir. _Master_.” I mumbled as I tried to put more space between us.

“Did you?”

I nodded as he backed me into the wall. He placed his hands on the cold stone behind me, on either side of my head, “Next time you visit Ashleigh I suggest thanking her, for she is the sole reason you still breathe. Do keep in mind, though, that _accidents_ do happen.”

He quickly pulled away and disappeared. I hurried back to my desk with my head down.

* * * * *

I snatched my coat from the back of my chair and swung it across my shoulders. Today had sucked. Aside from Aro, I had to deal with countless morons on the phone and in person. I just wanted to go home, kick of my heels, and down half a bottle of wine. It was supposed to be just me here, so the voice suddenly breaking the silence made me jump, “Where is it you think you're going?”

Spinning around, I came face to face with none other than Master Caius. His arms were crossed over his chest, expression unreadable. I squeaked, “Uh, home?”

“I think not. Come,” he turned and walked in the direction of the elevator. Knowing better than to dawdle, I hurried after him. Once I caught up to him, he slapped the “down” button and the doors opened immediately. He ushered me inside. Were we going back to the dungeon? Part of me hoped so. But the other part of me was a bit afraid of what things might escalate into if we did. But he pushed one of the lowest floors.

The decent seemed to take forever. Especially with no small talk. I had considered breaking the ice, but what the hell did I talk about with a vampire? “Enjoying the weather?” Obviously not, considering it was sunny today. I settled for fidgeting with my coat sleeve instead. The elevator slowed and lurched to a stop, the doors sliding open. The corridor looked exactly like every other one in this building. Stone floors, stone walls. Torches. Typical castle décor. We only traveled a short distance when he pushed open a large door, waiting for me to enter.

I think it was supposed to be his bedroom. Private living place, whatever. There were several couches, a desk, book cases galore, and a table at the far back covered with clutter. Caius gestured to one of the sofas, “Sit.”

I did as I was told. He walked to the table and retrieved a book before sitting on the couch across from me. A pen clicked, “As you know, you are assisting me with some...personal research. As such, I will need to periodically collect data from you.”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Age?”

“I'm nineteen, Master.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You're quite young.”

Maybe I should have lied? Eh, probably best I didn't. I had a feeling if I did and he found out there would be hell to pay. Besides, how bad could any of these questions be?

“Age when you first engaged in coitus?”

Of course we were going there. Then I remembered what he was “studying”. I shrank a bit under he stare, “Fourteen.”

I waited for him to comment on it. He only scribbled in his book and asked his next question, “Number of partners?”

It wasn't exactly something I kept track of, buddy. I blew out a breath, “I don't know. Ten, maybe? Not including you.”

He did a lot of writing considering how simple my answers were. Did “ten” really require two minutes to write out? The next thing he asked, he did so without looking up, “Did you enjoy our play time this morning?”

My face got warm thinking about it, “Yes.”

“Good,” his pen scratched the paper, “we will be utilizing that room often.”

It excited me and frightened me. I had absolutely enjoyed myself, but I was worried exactly how intense things would get. The only BDSM I'd experienced was being handcuffed to a bed post. Well, tied to a table and being tortured by a feather, too. With everything in it, that's obviously what the room was meant for. I briefly wondered if it was strictly Caius who used it or... I felt a stab of concern for Ashleigh.

“Have you been in a committed relationship?”

I hadn't really been expecting that question, “Once.”

I watched a moment as he added more to his text, then asked, “What about you?”

“I'm married, so yes,” he didn't look up at me. I'm sorry, what? “You're married?”

“That would be what I just said.”

“Why do you need me then? What if she finds out?” I had a million other questions, “What about Aro?”

Caius finally looked at me and echoed, “What about Aro?”

“Is he married, too? Does Ashleigh know?”

He licked his finger before turning the page and continuing his documentation, “He is. Whether Ashleigh knows or not is not my concern nor do I care.”

So both men had wives yet, here Ashleigh and I were. Why? As if reading my mind Caius responded, “Keep in mind the topic I'm researching. My vampire wife wouldn't be of much help, would she?”

I had to fight hard not to roll my eyes. He must have felt my tension, “If it helps, Aro and Sulpicia are separated. She found her true mate and it seems Aro has now found his as well.”

“True mate?”

He looked incredibly annoyed, “Did you not pay attention to anything he told you?”

“Yeah,” I paused, “I just thought it was a load of bullshit to play with Ashleigh's head.”

“While that was indeed his intent, the information he gave you was accurate.”

I'm not sure how to feel about that, considering the things I knew of Aro and Ashleigh's relationship. If you could call it that. No matter which way you looked at it, the man was abusive. And Ashleigh was such a sweet girl. It was a shame someone like her would be tied to someone like him for eternity. Caius broke through my thoughts, “Do you live alone or with others?”

That wasn't a totally creepy question. “I live alone.”

His smirk was wicked, “Perfect. You now live here, then.”

“I'm sorry, I what?”

“Live here now,” he repeated, “where I have access to you whenever I may need you.”

It was in that moment that I realized I was in over my head.

* * * * *

I knocked on the door but entered before receiving an answer. I held up a marker, “Since your boyfriend is too much of a jerk, I though _someone_ ought to sign your cast.”

Ashleigh smiled slightly as I sat next to her on the bed. I popped the cap off and began to write my name in large, looping letters across the fiberglass.

“There,” I replaced the cap as I admired my handy work. I covered as much of the cast as I could, that way Aro wouldn't have any room to sign if he decided to. The asshole. “The other room is presentable again. I thought I'd escort you there.”

She got up and proceeded to follow me to the elevator. She was quite for most of the trip, finally speaking as we neared the door, “Rosetta, have you spoken with Aro?”

Unfortunately. “Yes, this morning. Why?”

She sighed, “He hasn't been by for awhile. Did he seem angry about something?”

“No, he was very much himself,” also unfortunate, “Why do you ask? Did something happen?”

Now what did he do? Hasn't he done enough to the poor girl? She just shrugged, “If you happen to see him later, can you tell him I need to speak with him?”

“Sure. Hey, look!” I hurried to the bed, where a super cute sundress had been laid out. I supposed I should slip back into mind game mode, “Aro got you a new dress! Isn't it cute?”

She looked uncomfortable, and what I was about to do wouldn't help, I was sure. I held it against her shoulders, “Oh, we should dress you up! Aro would love that!”

Hopefully she said no. Aro would probably like that a little _too_ much. And he'd already proven he couldn't control himself. Luckily, she pushed away my hands, “I don't think so, Rosetta. I'm in quite a bit of pain, so I think I'm gonna just take a bath and go to bed.”

I frowned, “It still hurts? Do you need me to get you something for it?”

She nodded, “If you would, please.”

I hadn't bothered to bring my purse, so I had to go all the way back to the lobby to retrieve the pills. By the time I returned she looked a little pale. I handed her the pills, which she threw back without any water, and helped her into bed.

I sighed. I supposed I should go inform the jerk that he's wanted, though I couldn't understand why. I made my way back to the lower levels, to the throne room, where Aro typically hid. I knocked lightly and the doors were pulled open, revealing a distressed looking Aro pacing the room. He looked up at me as I approached, “Master, Ashleigh is asking for you.”

He dismissed me and was gone in the blink of an eye. At least he hurried to her, I guess? That was a positive sign, right? That he might actually care, just a bit? For Ashleigh's sake, I hoped I was right.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that I will be posting the dates my fanfics will be updating on my profile in the Bio section. Setting a deadline helps. xD

Chapter Six

I think I'm on the right floor?

Every step I took bounced off the walls, amplified. It was kind of creepy, considering I was in the bowels of the castle. In the dungeons, where all the creepy things were kept. Heidi had approached me, saying that Master Caius needed to see me immediately in his personal chambers. And then she left as quickly as she had come. I had only ever been to his quarters that once, and he led the way. He had promptly moved me in the following day, but to the guest room on the second floor.

I stopped in front of the door I thought was his and raised my hand to knock. Before my fist even touched the wood I heard him call, "Enter!"

Super hearing was kind of weird. I did as I was told, gently closing the door behind me. Caius sat on the sofa directly across from where I stood, legs crossed and an unnerving smile of his face. I almost considered making a run for it. He patted the space beside him, "Sit."

Hesitantly, I did. What was he up to? He placed a hand on my knee, slowly moving it up my thigh, "I thought we might try something different today."

It disappeared up my skirt. I shivered, "What did you have in mind, Master?"

He leaned in, lips to my neck. These kisses were quite... Soft? Was his "something new" to attempt to be passionate. I wasn't sure I could imagine that. His hand left my leg, instead holding the side of my face and, for a moment, I was afraid he was going to bite me. As much as I wanted to be like them, I didn't want that to be today. I wanted to at least attempt to prepare for it.

"Remove your blouse," he whispered. Oh yeah, that was passionate and sexy. That aside, I quickly unhooked the buttons. _Do as you're told_. He pushed it from my shoulders and tugged at my bra, "You're not allowed to wear these things from this point on."

Uh, not sure how cool I was with that. I dealt with a lot of guys, they didn't all need to be getting to see that. And if Aro were to check me out I'd probably barf and then he'd kill me. Twisting my arm back, I freed the clasps. Caius whipped it off and threw it over his shoulder. His lips were back at my neck as he grouped my chest, "You also have hands you could utilize."

How charming. I reached for the waist of his pants, tugging the belt open. Pushing his trousers aside as best I could, I unleashed his erection. My hand firmly wrapped around him, stroking him to the tip. He purred in delight as he continued his work, occasionally bucking his hips. At what must have been his breaking point, a hand shot back up my skirt, a finger wiggling beneath the fabric of my panties. I had to let go of him to lean back and lift my legs as he slid them off. He looked at the thong curiously, "I don't understand the point of these. You will no longer wear these either."

My face got warm. So, no bra and no underwear. As if he could read my mind, he answered, "I should like to have access to you whenever I may need."

"But-"

"Are you defying the command of your Master?"

I drug my lower lip between my teeth, "No."

"I didn't think so," he yanked me on top of him, the tip of his cock teasing my wet entrance, "Wouldn't this be so much easier?"

Caius pushed my hips down as he lifted his, driving himself inside me. He didn't give me a chance to really do anything. I was held firmly in place as he thrust up into me. Roughly, at that. I gripped his shoulders as he pounded my pussy as hard as possible. Without breaking me, though I was pretty sure I'd at least have some bruises. He growled lightly and buried his face in my chest. A moment later, I could feel him pulsing as he reached his orgasm. Part of me was disappointed, it meant I no longer had a chance of achieving my own. The other part was relieved, because it was actually kind of painful this time.

He grabbed my underwear off the sofa, pushing it into my hand, "You may leave now."

Well, okay then.

* * * * *

When I rounded the corner to the reception area I discovered Aro pacing in front of my desk. Oh boy. I debated turning around and going back to Caius. But in the split second all this happened, he saw me, narrowed his eyes, and was in front of me in a flash, "Rosetta, my dear."

I waited for him to yell at me for being absent from my assigned post. Instead, he thrust a thick envelope into my hands, "Give this to Ashleigh. Escort her from the premises."

His orders were clipped, turning to walk away. And left me flabbergasted, "Wait, what do you mean, escort her from the building?"

He faced me again, "I'm unsure what is confusing you. It was a simple command."

"Well, duh," I rolled my eyes. His flashed in anger of my disrespect. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, Master. I'm just surprised you are allowing her to leave?"

Aro hummed as he, again, walked away, "She will be back, my dear."

He was gone. I stared after him like an idiot. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts as I began toward Aro's private quarters. When the elevator doors opened I was face to face with exactly the person I was looking for.

"Ashleigh," I reached out to hold the door, "What the hell is going on? Aro said you're leaving?"

When she looked at me I saw that her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying. What did that asshat do this time? She swallowed down more tears, "He said I could go. So I'm going. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? What happened now?"

She gestured vaguely, "This. Whatever game he's playing with me, I'm done."

I gaped at her, clutching the envelope tighter. Ashleigh was one of my few real friends. And probably the only one I'd ever see again, now that I'd been forced to move in here. Plus, Aro had told me more than once she was the only reason he hadn't ended me yet. Would he if she left and didn't come back like he thought she would? I didn't really want to find out.

"But-" I floundered for words. What could I possibly say to her that will make her stay? "This will kill him, you know. You're too important to him."

She snorted, "He only cares about himself and what he wants."

I couldn't argue with that, reasonably. He was a selfish jerk. I tapped my toe as I struggled to think of another route.

"Uh, Rosetta?"

I turned to look at her, my now longer curls swinging with the motion. She pointed to the control panel, "Can we go? I have a flight to catch."

"Right..." I pressed the button for the ground level, "Oh, this is for you. Aro asked that I give it to you."

The thick envelope was thrust into her hands, similar to how Aro had done it to me. She opened the flap to peek inside and gasped. It was loaded with fifty Euros banknotes. Only cares about himself, huh? There was enough cash there to get her home and then some. She would be taken care of for a while after. Paying her for her troubles... I suppressed a snort. I couldn't decide if it was ridiculous or not. The doors opened and allowed us into the reception area. I still hadn't thought of anything that could possibly sway her mind. All I could do now was, stupidly, trust Aro.

"Well," I took a deep breath to steady myself, "I guess this is where we part. Take care of yourself, Ashleigh."

She stepped closer to hug me and I returned the gesture. _And please come back._

* * * * *

"I'm sorry, you let her what?!" Caius roared, the vibrations of his voice bouncing off the stone walls. But Aro appeared unphased by his brother's rage. "She will come back."

Caius snorted. His brother sounded less confident every time he uttered those words. That aside, though, "You do realize you are breaking one of our most strict laws? No one is to know of our existence. Those who do must be turned or perish. No one is above that law, brother."

Aro's lip twitched. He knew what Caius was saying was a truth. The blond made his tone more pointed, "Someone must be held accountable, brother."

The darker haired man held up a hand to silence him, "If she does not return by the week's end, I will retrieve her and the matter will be dealt with accordingly."

Caius leaned on the table, putting his face closer to the other man's, "No more of your games, Aro. If she does not return by her own choice, you will find her and dispose of her. If you refuse, then I will."

Aro gave him a strange look and Caius raised an eyebrow in response. It appeared he was trying to form words that didn't quite want to be spoken. Finally, he got some out, "That cannot happen, brother."

Caius straightened, crossing his arms, "And why not? Being your personal toy doesn't protect her."

"Ashleigh is my mate."

* * * * *

The man was unbelievable.

Acting as though he were heartbroken that she hadn't returned within hours of her departure. I didn't blame her, of course. I would have run from the asshole, too, first chance I got. It didn't stop me from missing her. And from worrying about my fate. Hours turned into a day. One day turned to two. Still no Ashleigh. I watched as his face slipped little by little. Starting at confident and cocky, disintegrating into pain and sorrow.

Caius had filled me in on the messy details. The clock was ticking for at least one of them, if not both. She had two more days to return. If she didn't, would he really be able to go and bring her back knowing that she would be killed immediately? Judging from the look on his face, my guess was no. And then that meant they both would be executed. Was he really willing to sacrifice himself in a feeble attempt to save her? My guess on that one, also no. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I shook my head.

It had been raining for three days when I assumed my position the following day. With less than twenty-four hours to go, I was willing to bet Aro was getting pretty nervous. The both of us had thought she'd have been back by now. The fact that she hadn't... I wondered if there was anything I could do to change Caius' mind about the law nonsense. Maybe if I offered him-

Footsteps echoed through the lobby. Ugh, a tourist at this hour? A late appointment? What? I looked up and gasped, "Ashleigh!"

The poor thing was soaking wet from head to toe. Her dark, frizzed curls hung further down her back Again, her eyes were red like she had been bawling. She sniffled, "Where's Aro?"

"This way," I stood and motioned for her to follow. The throne room was not far. Down one floor and just down the hall. As usual, the doors were closed. I didn't bother to knock, gently pushing one open. Aro sat in the exact same place he had been the last few days, leaned to the side with the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and index finger. Caius and Marcus both turned when they heard us enter. The blond appeared a bit surprised and the other smiled ever so slightly. I nudged Ashleigh forward.

"Aro," she squeaked. He immediately faced our direction, confused at first. As though he thought his mind was playing a cruel trick. In the blink of an eye, he had her pinned against the wall, his face buried in her neck. I took a step forward but stopped again when I realized she wasn't being harmed. What a stupid thing to even do. How could I have possibly helped even if she had been?

Ashleigh sniffled, "I hate you."

"I know, my dear," was Aro's reply before crushing his lips against hers. And apparently tried to choke her with his tongue. As much as I didn't like him, the moment was almost kind of sweet. I stole a glance at Caius. He held my gaze for a moment before turning it to the floor.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I practically skipped down the hallway. Should I have been at my desk, bored out of my mind while dealing with rude guests that would soon be my Masters’ dinner? Yes, yes I should. Was I happier and more excited to be meeting my vampire lover in the library for some much desired play time? Also yes. It had felt a little like being back in grade school, when you’d have your friend slip your crush notes for you so you could flirt without actually flirting. A slim man named Demetri, who was also kind of cute, approached my desk that morning just after I had arrived, quickly tossing a wax-sealed envelope before me. The man retreated just as quickly. My name was written on the front in large, looping letters that were quite beautiful.

Careful to avoid a paper cut, I wiggled my finger under the Volturi symbol to free the flap. Inside was a folded piece of old parchment paper with more swirling font on it,

“Dearest Rosetta,

Meet me in the private library just before the noon hour. Do not keep me waiting or you will be subjected to punishment.

Yours,

Caius”

He had a weird emphasis on the word “punishment”, making me believe it would actually be something we’d both find quite fun. Wait a second… Dearest? Yours? I felt a blush creep across my face. The man had never spoken either of those words to me before. Hmm. Maybe Aro was rubbing off on him. My Caius.

I rounded a corner and nearly walked directly into him. His hands wrapped around my upper arms.

“I’m sorry, Master Caius,” I said with a flinch, waiting for a verbal lashing for not paying attention. He looked cross, but all he said was, “Your friend is in the library. Perhaps you should pay her a visit.”

Then he pulled me closer, leaning into my ear, “And meet me in your bedroom in thirty minutes.”

He released me and vanished. I hurried towards the library. It had been several days since I’d last seen Ashleigh. Aro had been keeping her to himself doing who knew what with her. Had he finally let her have a little freedom? I turned the corner to enter the library and about walked right into her,

“Ashleigh! I’m surprised to see you away from Aro. He was so upset when you left…”

A look of guilt settled into her features, “I was just looking for him, actually. Do you know where he is?”

I racked my brain. I was supposed to have their schedule memorized. Oops. “I believe he’s meeting with some of the Guard in the council chamber. I can take you there.”

I spun around and headed back the way I came without waiting for her answer. She’d follow me if she was really looking for him. As we walked, I explained, “They don’t like being interrupted by the human help. Since you’re Aro’s mate you should be fine. Me, probably not so much.”

Once we were at the large, wooden doors of the throne room, I left her. I promised her I would stop by for some girl time when, or if, Aro allowed me to. Selfish jerk. I scurried to the elevator, pushing the button for the second floor.

* * * * *

I waited for him on my bed. As instructed, I wasn’t wearing anything under my dress and, for once, I actually felt a little awkward. Did I position myself in a way to show myself off? I laid on my side, head propped up by the heel of my hand, one leg ahead of the other, and my dress skirt pulled up my thigh to show off a bit more skin. No, that was silly. I flopped onto my back, one knee kicked out so he’d get a good look up my dress when he walked in. No, that was even more silly.

The door opened and Caius swept in, looking me over with a smirk. He removed the jacket of his suit, tossing it into the chair, before climbing on the bed. Without a word, he crawled right up between my legs and locked his lips to mine. His kisses felt just a little different every time. A hand pulled down the top of my dress while another pushed up my skirt. He squeezed my ass as his tongue explored my mouth.

“Someone’s jealous and needed a human plaything of his own, hmm?”

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden sound. It was made even worse considering who the voice belonged to. Aro stood in the doorway, an exaggerated, mocking pout on his face. He sighed, “It’s lucky dear Rosetta is incapable of producing offspring. I doubt Athenodora would take too kindly to a product of your affair.”

Aro must have been referring to Caius’ wife. He only stared over his shoulder, smirking.

The brother frowned, then turned his gaze to me, “I thought it pertinent to inform you that our agreement is no longer necessary.”

My heart stopped and my face contorted in fear. I had been counting on this deal we had made. That was how I was supposed to secure my immortality. If he withdrew, what did that mean for me? Would I be at risk of being disposed of like the rest of the human help? Or would my friendship with his mate be enough to at least keep me living as a human?

“I will, however, still uphold my end of the bargain. Assuming this,” he made a face and gestured at us, “doesn’t continue during your work hours.”

Now I could feel my face heat up. Of course I shouldn’t be doing this during my working times. It was unprofessional of me to run off and leave the desk unattended just for some thrills. Aro smiled as he turned and disappeared. Leaving the door wide open. What the hell? Really? Caius shoved off me and nudged it shut, “I suppose he is correct. I expect you in my chambers as soon as you are finished with your work.”

And then he was gone too, leaving me alone and embarrassed on the bed.

* * * * *

Aro slipped into the seat beside him and only stared. Caius turned to him, easily assuming what it was he wanted, “Are you here to scold me, then?”

“Not at all, brother,” Aro’s voice was smooth, “Merely curious as to what changed your mind on the matter. You hardly approved of Ashleigh and I.”

Caius returned to his book, “Simply seeing what all the fuss is about. Trying to understand what it is that makes it such a popular thing.”

Aro let out an amused scoff, “You speak as if all the men of the vampire population are taking human mates. I imagine it’s quite rare.”

“Perhaps it is,” Caius leaned back in his chair, “It certainly has grown among the ones I know personally.”

The dark haired leader chuckled, “Two doesn’t make it a trend either, brother.”

The blond only stared and Aro spoke again, “Regardless, do be careful, would you? Dearest Ashleigh would be terribly upset should you break her companion.”

He stood and began to walk away. Caius mumbled sarcastically, “Wouldn’t want that, now, would we?”

“Indeed not,” Aro replied sternly.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

There was a knock on the door. Which was strange, Caius didn’t knock. I straightened my dress and scrunched my slightly longer curls. When I opened the door I was tempted to close it again. Aro stood with his arms crossed, staring at me, expressionless, “I must say, I do not appreciate your moving in without me being informed.”

Caius never said anything? I swallowed, “I’m sorry, Master Aro. I thought Master Caius had told you.”

He hummed, “Yes, what a peculiar pairing the two of you are. My brother has never once shown interest in a human girl. He hardly shows interest in his wife, for that matter.”

Aro paused, as if awaiting a reaction from me. When he didn’t get one, he continued, “Yet, here you are, entertaining more than a curiosity, it would seem. An interesting relationship, indeed.”

Okay, creeper, “Was there something you needed, Master?”

“Yes, actually,” he smiled, “I must see to some personal business and will be away for a few days. You are to stay with my dearest Ashleigh today until Thursday, when I am due to return.”

I felt excitement bubble up inside me. I shrieked, “Sleep over!”

He looked at me as if there was something wrong with me but I didn’t care. I immediately began throwing my things into bags. Which earned a confused gaze from Aro, “You’re staying for two nights, my dear, not moving in.”

I stopped to look at him, “You truly have no clue about women, do you?”

The man shook his head and left. Good, I could continue packing, then. Clothes, make up, accessories, magazines with hot guys on them, chocolate, anything I came across that I thought we may enjoy.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to move out.”

Caius now stood in the doorway, his nose wrinkled in confusion and a touch of anger. I gave an exaggerated laugh, “You guys are funny. I’m not moving out. Aro has ordered me to stay with his mate while he’s away.”

He rolled his eyes, “Aro and that woman…”

I stared at him, waiting for him to dare and comment further. He obviously knew it was best not to, “Absolutely not, I need your help in the dungeon this evening.”

Oh, men. I sauntered over to him, running his tie between my fingers, “She does sleep at night, you know. I can still meet you for a late night rendezvous.”

Caius smirked, “Excellent. Then come to the dungeon at midnight. Do not be late. I do believe Aro has implied we all will be away, be sure you imply the same.”

“Of course, Master Caius.”

* * * * *

“Are you moving in or what?” Ashleigh asked upon seeing all my luggage. Come on, she really didn’t bring this much stuff with her for overnight trips? “The Masters will be gone for a while, I figured us girls could keep each other company while they’re away.”

I began to unpack the more fun things and settled onto the bed, “So, how are things with you and Aro? He’s been hogging you for like a month now.”

“We’re doing pretty well, actually.”

That was a surprise to me. A happy one, but a surprise all the same. So now I had to be nosy, “Have you guys…”

I was about to make an obscene gesture with my hands when her face turned bright red and she sputtered, “No! Geez, Rosetta.”

I shrugged. Just thought I’d ask. I still could not understand why not, though. Aro had to be more than willing. What was stopping her from taking some of the best sex she’d ever have? She interrupted my thoughts with a question of her own, “So, how’s your love life nowadays?”

My heart stopped and I could feel my eyes practically bug out my skull, “Aro told you?!”

I mean, I would have told her eventually. It should have been me who told her, not that asshat. She looked confused, “Told me what?”

I squinted in my own confusion, “So, he didn’t tell you?”

Ashleigh shrugged, “All he told me was to ask about your love life.”

Okay, so he hadn’t actually told her about Caius and me. He was still an asshat, though. I sighed, “Alright. Since I’m sure he’ll tell you if I don’t. I’ve been seeing Master Caius.”

She stared at me like she had no clue what I meant, “You mean like, visiting him? Dating him?”

Bless her heart, her innocence was adorable. I looked her right in the eye, “I’ve been _seeing_ him. Aro walked in on us.”

I watched her expression shift as she finally understood. It changed to one of pure horror, “Are you serious, Rosetta? Caius? Isn’t he married?”

Now I rolled my eyes. Really? Caius was a jerk, sure. But he hadn’t ever forced himself on me and broke my bones. Well, not the same kind of situation, anyway. And to focus on the fact he was married? I could scoff at that. My tone was mocking, “Isn’t Aro married? Well, was, anyway.”

The brunette's face fell, “What do you mean, was? He isn’t still?”

Oops. At first I felt bad at the slip up. But quickly became annoyed by the fact this man couldn’t be honest with his mate about anything. He deserved to get his ass chewed out by her. I smirked, “He didn’t tell you that either, huh? His wife was in to see him last week. She asked for a formal separation so that she could marry her new mate. So he’s now the vampire equivalent of divorced.”

She stared at me with her mouth hanging open, hurt visible on her face. I tried to change the subject back, “Anyway, Caius and I are just fooling around. He doesn’t really care.”

A tinge of pain bolted through my chest at the words. I shook it off, “He was curious what all the fuss was about, with all these vampire men sleeping with human women. Frankly, I was curious too.”

“So, how is it?”

Why, I’m so happy you asked, my friend, “It’s a-mazing, Ashleigh. A man who’s been around as long as he has is quite experienced, if you catch my drift.”

No lie. That man could make me feel things I didn’t even know were possible. He knew exactly how to move, where to touch, how to bring me to my knees. There was a throb between my legs. Was it midnight, yet?

The look on Ashleigh’s face said it was time to change the topic. I pulled out my laptop, “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure. What do you have?”

A bunch of sappy romances. Which, considering her aversion to sex, probably wouldn’t be a good choice. Comedies, horror, whatever the streaming website had. Somehow she managed to talk me into watching ‘The Shining’. By the time it was finished, I had decided I no longer liked hotels or elevators. And yet, I no sooner turned it off and Ashleigh was fast asleep. How could people sleep so easy after something so creepy? Then again, she did have to look at Aro constantly… I checked the time. It was only ten. I bounced off the bed, planning to use the extra time to prepare myself for him.

* * * * *

It was eleven thirty when I arrived, but I couldn’t wait any longer. Surely Master Caius wouldn’t scold me for being early, would he? I hesitated at the door. Maybe I should have stayed with Ashleigh a bit longer. I was about to turn around when I heard Caius call through the door, “Enter, silly girl.”

My eyes immediately fell on the items he had displayed on a table. Whips of all kinds, a ball gag, rope, a few things that looked quite phallic. What in the world did a vampire even need this stuff for? Without looking at me, he commanded, “Strip.”

Well, that wouldn’t be too difficult since I wasn’t allowed to wear any type of undergarments. I bent my arm behind me, snagging the zipper of my dress with my finger tips. It slipped to the ground and I stepped out of it as Caius turned to face me, a piece of cloth in his hands.

“What’s that for?”

He looked slightly annoyed, “For blindfolding you.”

“Oh,” was all I could manage to say. He took a step closer, lifting the strip of fabric to cover my eyes and tying it behind my head, “You cannot see, correct?”

“Not at all,” and considering all the things he had on display, I wasn’t sure how comfortable I was, “Don’t I get a safe word?”

He scoffed, “What would you need a safe word for?”

“Uh, in case I need you to stop?”

His cool breath caressed my neck, “You won’t want me to stop.”

I shivered, “My safe word is purple.”

“If you must. Hold out your wrists.”

I obeyed, and he tied them tightly together. It made me nervous, in an exciting kind of way. He turned me around, bent me over the table, and nudged my feet apart with one of his, “Don’t move.”

Oh boy. His fingers slid through my folds, massaging my clit, “I’m curious. Some claim that pain enhances pleasure. Let us see if this is true of you.”

There was a loud crack and an intense sting stabbed one side of my ass. I cried out, partially from surprise and partially because it hurt like hell. But I noticed that, with the strike, desire throbbed in my groin. He resumed rubbing me, “Well?”

I took a couple of deep breaths, “Do it again.”

He didn’t hesitate, nor did he lighten up. But he did, thankfully, slap the crop against the other cheek this time. Caius buried his fingers inside me, stroking deeply, a moan of approval in his throat.

“Again,” I gasped. He obliged and I groaned with need. Obviously he had all the playing he could handle. His hard cock slammed into me hard. He leaned forward slightly, his hands holding me by my rib cage. A little too strong maybe, I swear I heard something crack. I wasn’t sure if it was my bones or the table. The man hammered into me as quickly as he could, a pressure building rapidly between my legs. And then it burst, flooding through my body at an intensity I hadn’t felt before. I screamed in delight. Caius grunted and I could feel him quiver as he climaxed.

We both huffed, trying to catch our breath. He tugged off my blindfold and freed my wrist. I was pulled upright and he pressed himself into my back. He purred in my ear, “Rest, dear Rosetta. We will be moving on to round two shortly.”

Oh goodness.

* * * * *

I managed to convince Ashleigh to let me dress her up, do her hair, and do her make up. And I had to admit, I did a fantastic job. I couldn’t help but squeal, “Oh my god, if only Aro could see you.”

Eh, maybe it was for the best he wasn’t here to see her. Wouldn’t want him trying to get too grabby. Regardless, I fetched my cell phone and snapped a picture of her. Maybe if I was feeling nice I’d show him when he returned. As I was putting everything away again, Ashleigh squeaked, “It’s really that good? The...you know?”

Oh, goodness, here we go! My head bobbed enthusiastically, “Oh, yeah. Like I said, he’s well practiced. I imagine Aro would be, too.” Though that was a thing I really didn’t want to think about. “I still don’t understand why you keep saying no. You know he’s miserable, right?”

She looked down at her feet. Why did I say that? I hadn’t wanted to make her feel bad. But she was definitely missing out. I decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. Still Caius and I, but away from her and douchebag. “Caius apparently gets a thrill out of seeing if we can get caught. We’ve done it at my desk, in the library, the courtyard. Even the throne room, once. So far the only one to find us is Aro. I think he gets his rocks off watching.”

Ashleigh looked horrified.

“I’m kidding, Ashleigh! Relax!,” I playfully nudged her shoulder, “Not about him seeing us but about him enjoying the show. Though, considering the time period he’s from, he probably really does.”

The woman cringed. Open mouth, insert foot.

“ _Anyway_ , did you know they have a room in the dungeon full of BDSM toys? A literal sex dungeon.”

Let me just dig this hole a little deeper, “Caius loves to play in there, too.”

For a second, I thought she was actually going to pass out. She shook her head, as if to clear the mental images, “Rosetta, what if you get pregnant? Caius doesn’t really seem like father material.”

I snorted, “And Aro does? I can’t get pregnant, so it’s fine.”

“You can’t? You’re sure?”

“Girl,” I gave her a slightly annoyed look, “I’ve slept with dozens, and I mean _dozens_ , of men over the last five years. Rarely has protection been used and I haven’t gotten knocked up yet.”

She still looked concerned but let the topic drop. Instead, she asked, “He doesn’t hurt you at all? Aro left bruises just from touching me.”

I pulled my shirt up, to just beneath my breasts, revealing two hand shaped purple patches on either side of my ribs, “I think he may have cracked one or two, but it’s not too bad.”

Ashleigh gaped at me. I allowed my shirt to fall back down my stomach and shrugged, “Wanna watch another movie?”

“Sure,” she replied with a sigh.

* * * * *

Early the following morning, I packed up my things and returned them to my temporary bedroom. Aro was due back today at some point. I assumed I’d be fine to leave and return to my duties at the front desk. I swept my skirt under me as I sat, shuffling papers around to clear some space.

“Rosetta.”

I looked up and then jumped to my feet, “Doctor Cullen. I’m sorry, Aro currently isn’t in. But Ashleigh is expecting you. Do you need me to show you to her room?”

He smiled warmly, “Thank you, but I know the way.”

With that, he disappeared toward the elevator. I sighed, lord was that man gorgeous. A scoff startled me, “You humans and your silly obsessions.”

Caius now stood before me, arms folded. I blushed, tucking a stray curl behind my ear, “I’m sorry, Master Caius. I didn’t mean-”

He smirked, “You’re all too eager to please me, aren’t you?”

I closed my mouth, confused. He leaned closer to me, “You’re supposed to find our kind unreasonably attractive. It’s how we lure our prey to their deaths.”

His face was mere inches from mine and, for a moment, I was certain he was going to kiss me. But then he pulled away suddenly, “My chambers. Tonight, ten. Bring extra clothing.”

And then he, too, was gone. Extra clothes? Did that mean he wanted me to stay the night with him? I could feel my face heat further. My thoughts were interrupted a third time, “Rosetta, my dear.”

Aro looked amused by my startled reaction, “How was your stay with my mate?”

Once my heart settled down, I replied, “Fine. Oh, I wanted to show you this, though.”

I retrieved my phone and pulled up the picture of Ashleigh, offering the device to him. He took it and stared. His expression was difficult to read, but I swear I saw a hint of arousal and had to stop myself from snatching back my phone. Creeper.

“Magnifico,” he breathed.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I woke with a snort when I heard the shouting. And I was grateful that Caius wasn’t here to see me, because I obviously did not get beauty sleep. My make up was still on from the day before, the eye liner now smudged, and my hair looked like I had just stuck a knife in an electrical outlet. There was more yelling and, though it was muffled, it was obviously Caius. Did I hear him say his wife was gone? I jumped out of bed, grabbing my dress from the floor. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it as I made my way to the council chamber.

Caius slammed his hands down on the table. I frowned and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him. Aro and Ashleigh both stared at me before he sat, pulling her onto his lap. Ew. Caius glared at them, “She’d been locked in that tower a millennia. Now, suddenly, she escapes. How? Why?”

Aro’s tone was oddly dismissive, “Can you really say you’re surprised, brother? They were never allowed freedom. We rarely visited them. Despite Corin’s talent they were bound to grow resentful.”

Caius continued as though he hadn’t heard him, “Demetri isn’t due back for several days. By then she will likely be beyond his range.”

I rested my head on his shoulder, lightly nuzzling his neck. Who cared if she couldn’t be found? I certainly didn’t. It meant I wouldn’t have to share him with anyone else. I smiled at the idea. Aro’s voice cut through my thoughts, “Perhaps it’s best to leave the situation to rest.”

Yes! Finally the man had something to say that I could actually agree with. Let’s just forget about her and move on, please. The man’s eyes darted between Caius and I, and I could feel him tense, “What is it you’re implying, brother?”

“You know what it is I’m suggesting,” Aro replied casually, not at all affected by Caius’ threatening tone, “We can consult Marcus if we must.”

What the hell was he talking about? Consult Marcus on what? Suddenly I was bucked from Caius’ shoulder. He growled, “This human is not my mate! She is a play thing, and nothing more.”

I couldn’t help but flinch. Although I knew that’s all he saw me as, it still stung to hear him say it. The way things had been between the two of us lately… I would have swore there was something deeper blossoming. Obviously I had been mistaken. “And someone’s head will roll for going against our order.”

Aro hummed approval, “I agree the guilty party needs to be punished. Yet, you won’t pursue her, will you?”

I looked at Caius. His face contorted in anger, “It means nothing!”

He stormed by me, nearly knocking me over. As he was leaving, someone else was entering. A small vampire who looked absolutely terrified. Caius walked by him, yanking his head right from his shoulders in one smooth action. He threw the head against the far wall, where it shattered like a glass. The body dropped to the floor. And just like that, Caius was gone.

* * * * *

Caius had retreated to the library, where he was hoping no one would bother him. Typically, only his brothers ever came here, with the exception of Aro’s mate that once. He needed some space for some uninterrupted thinking. Everything was happening too quickly. First Aro took the girl. Then Rosetta comes along. And things just went downhill from there.

He’d felt intrigued from the moment he first saw her. There was just something about her that drew him in. And when Aro put the idea of intimacy with a human into his mind, he immediately thought of Rosetta. He could have done as Aro had. Just kidnapped one of the women that came through during their meals. But no.

And why was it he was pulled to her so? She wasn’t especially bright. Wasn’t particularly interested in the arts or classic literature. Her fascination lied with horses. With modern romance novels. Things he didn’t care about. She did have a fire that he found appealing. And she wasn’t easily frightened like Ashleigh.

Now Caius was faced with a dilemma. His wife had escaped. Did he go after her? Aro didn’t expect he would. As much as Caius didn’t want to give the man the satisfaction of being right, he was. Caius felt no real need to pursue Athenodora. To drag her back and lock her up once again. Was it because of this girl? No, he didn’t believe that.

Did he?

Footsteps echoed behind him. And Aro’s voice drifted with it, “What is it you’re going to do, brother?”

Caius puckered his lips for a moment in annoyance, “Let her go. If she is so miserable that she no longer wishes to be here with me, so be it.”

“You stopped loving her long ago,” Aro pointed out, “Just as I had Sulpicia.”

The blond said nothing. It was true, of course. He hadn’t felt much for his wife in quite some time. He would still visit her now and then. Unlike Aro, his need for a physical relationship had never waned. He didn’t hate Athenodora, but no, he hadn’t truly loved her in quite some time. And he certainly wasn’t in love with this human. Though Aro had himself convinced otherwise.

“Rosetta is not my mate, brother.” Caius said sternly, wanting it to be clear it was not to be discussed further. Aro was not bothered by Caius’ tone, “As you say, brother.”

His words were skeptical but Caius just wanted the topic dropped. Let him believe what he’d like. Silence settled between them. Aro began casually trailing his finger along various book spines and after a while Caius finally snapped, “Do you not have some place else to be? Your human has yet to conceive. Perhaps you should spend more time with her instead of me.”

“I will do as I please,” Aro replied, finally tugging a book from the shelf. He lowered himself into the nearby arm chair and began skimming the pages. His choice of reading material hadn’t escaped Caius’ notice, “You really must research how human reproduction works?”

Aro narrowed his eyes over the top of the book, “You wish for me to accomplish this as quickly as possible, correct?”

“Yes! She shouldn’t still be human, Aro.”

“Then don’t you think it would be prudent for me to know the finer details of procreation? It consists of more than simply intercourse, brother. The female body is quite complex.”

Caius flapped his hand in dismissal and Aro turned his eyes back to the pages. He wasn’t so obtuse that he didn’t know reproduction was more complicated than that. Sure, neither of them had ever been in a position where they’d require that information, and neither knew the deeper components, but he at least knew that much. Caius mumbled, “I’m so glad I don’t have the overwhelming need to have everything the Cullens possess.”

Aro ignored him.

* * * * *

When Caius walked in, he flung the door closed behind him and glared at me. I couldn’t help but shrink back, “What’s the matter?”

Finally, he broke his stare, “Nothing.”

He ran a hair through his fine hair and sighed, dropping onto the bed beside me but not touching me. Or even looking at me now. I shifted, “Did you still want me to stay? Or would you like me to leave?”

“No,” he answered sharply, “you are not to leave.”

I nodded, saying nothing more. He was in such a foul mood I could feel it radiating from him. And I didn’t know him well enough to decide whether I should attempt something or not. He had allowed me to comfort him earlier, but pushed me away as soon as Aro had insinuated… What, exactly? That I was Caius’ mate? Because that was ridiculous. Though, I had to admit I was growing more attached to the man. I didn’t like being all the way up in my room alone when he was all the way down here alone. It almost made me restless to think about.

He pulled me closer, his lips on my neck sucking hard enough to bruise me immediately. I let out a moan in response. With that, he pushed me onto my back without breaking his hold on me. His hand roamed my body, finally landing on my breast and squeezing. It was always so rough and almost painful. But I loved it that way. I ground against him, tempting him. Foreplay was great and all, but sometimes I was just too damn hungry. Now was one of those times.

It seemed to be the same for him, thankfully.

He shoved his hand between us, tugging at his pants. And then that same hand pushed my dress up. His fingers dug into my hips as he grabbed me and flipped me over onto my stomach, pulling me up on all fours. I worried briefly what he would do. I knew what past men liked to do to me in this position. But we currently lacked the necessary item to aid in that type of sex. I chewed on my bottom lip while I waited. He could probably feel the anxiety radiating from me and was enjoying it. He did like when I was afraid of him.

Caius placed the tip of his cock on the top of my ass and dragged it downward. Oh, geez. He was really going to do it, wasn’t he? I tensed reflexively. He chuckled, allowing me to hear his smirk. But he continued down, finally shoving himself into my pussy. I gasped at the suddenness and intensity. The man held my hips tightly, slapping against me as quickly and as hard as he could without really hurting me. I could feel him hitting something inside me, my cervix maybe, that didn’t feel so nice. Until he reached a hand under me and quickly stroked my clit. From there I quickly came undone. I yelled as pleasure consumed me, Caius joining in shortly after.

For a moment I was worried we had been too loud, that someone heard us. Like Aro. I shivered at the thought. But I quickly realized I really didn’t care. My man collapsed on top of me.


End file.
